


Pancakes with a twist

by corpsep06



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:20:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corpsep06/pseuds/corpsep06
Summary: Louis asks Harry to be his fake boyfriend for his family on Christmas. Harry likes Louis and tries to make Louis fall in love with him too.Hi Selin, I did this for you so like it! thank you <3Inspired by every Larry fanfic I read the last week's.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 4





	Pancakes with a twist

As Harry woke up the first thing he noticed was this smell, he stood up and investigated by walking slowly to the kitchen. Louis stood at the counter and sung with the music coming through his phone and poured in a new pancake.

"Pancakes?!" Harry asked a little surprised. 

Louis turned around a little startled, "Yeah, obviously".

"No no I was just surprised why you make pancakes at 8am in the morning when you could be sleeping?" Harry questioned Louis.

"Well I wanted to ask you this after the pancakes when you're happy and fully awake but... canyoupleasecomewithmetomyparentsasmyboyfriend". Louis asked without taking a breath.

Did he really say that? Harry couldn't have misheard that, Louis asked him to be his boyfriend, well fake boyfriend excatly. He stood there for a few seconds thinking but came to the conclusion that he should be a good friend and he could spent time with Louis and maybe even kiss him. His chest started to flutter while thinking about it so he said, "Yes sure, I wou... but why?"

That was the question. Louis family, as good as he knew them from telling, didn't seem like a family that pressured you into a relationship or anything, they always sounded funny and kind and allowed freedom but he could be wrong.

"Well my sister brings a boyfriend home this year and my mother asks me everytime we call each other if I found someone and 3 weeks ago I just told her I had someone but couldn't tell who it is yet and I couldn't not bring my boyfriend with me when we celebrate Christmas and my birthday".

"That's... okay ehm we yeah I probably won't ever understand why you had to do that but I already said yes and won't back down". _And I could finally cuddle and kiss you..._ he thought to himself. 

"Thank you Harry so much", Louis thanked and gave Harry a big hug. "Louis do you smell that?", Harry questioned quietly. 

"Oh shit the pancakes noo!" Louis stormed off to the stove and tried to rescue the pancake but it already turned black from one side. 

"One pancake less...that's sad", said Harry jokingly. 

~~

A few days later they were on the way to the Tomlinson House. Harry was anxious and fidgeted and at some point Louis started getting a little annoyed but also concerned about Harry.

"Everything okay mate?" "Yes I just don't know what will happen when we arrive... we just have to fake a relationship? How can we do that I never even had a real one to begin with...", Harry said just loud enough that Louis could hear. 

"What Harry why didn't you tell me. Just follow my lead and everything will be okay. Just flirting a little and maybe a few kisses then and now and it will be all good I promise", Louis said calm. "Yeah okay I think I can do that". 

~~

Then they stood in front of the house, it looked like everyone else's but it had so many Christmas decorations like lights an inflatable Santa Claus and a pine tree which wasdecorated. It looked welcoming Harry thought, maybe these days can be good. 

They didn't even have to ring the bell because as they stood in front of the door 2 girls, Fizzy and Lottie, made the door open and welcomed both with a group hug. "Hey Louis and you are the mysterious boyfriend I suppose?", Lottie asked Harry 

"Yes that's me, my name is Harry", he spoke as relaxed as possible. 

"Nice meeting you", Fizzy chimed in and then they were led through a small but long hallway with many paintings and pictures into which looked like the living room. 

It was a big room with 2 blue couches in a V shape and in front of them stood a black wood table with candles on top. It looked very cozy for such a big white room. 

In the next seconds all other members of the family snuck in the living room and said hello to Harry and Louis. 

The last one was Jay, Louis mother who warlmy greeted Harry and gave him a big hug. And then the questions started. 

"How long have you been together", was the first and very basic question asked from Lottie. "Only a few weeks ago", answered Louis calm. And with each question Harry grew more anxious because maybe they could tell something was off or the next day he said something that wouldn't work with the answer they've given first. 

The last question came from Phoebe, "Can you kiss please". "Phoebe you don't ask people that even if it's your brother", said Jay annoyed.

"No it's okay", replied Louis and gave Harry a little peck on the lips. Harry's checks started to redden, Louis kissed him! Only short but he still felt Louis lips on his. And even this was enough for Harry to think it was good to be Louise's pretend boyfriend and he hoped for a more passionate and long kiss in the future.

~~

Finally they were done with asking questions and they both could go upstairs to Louis room. It was a relatively small and simple room with light blue walls and a big bed that they would share the next two weeks. 

"Well that was my family...I hope it wasn't to much, I could tell them to calm down a bit but tomorrow Lottie's boyfriend arrives so they can question him instead of you". 

"No it was okay I was just nervous that's all, espacially the kiss... it was unexpected", answered Harry truthfully. "Oh I'm sorry I just thought we should just so it was more believable from the beginning". "No problem just warn me next time I guess". 

"What if we... practice?, Louis asked a little embarrassed."

Ehm... yeah we could do that... ", stuttered Harry and in the next moment Louis sat down beside Harry and kissed him lightly. Their lips touched and Harry enjoyed the moment maybe a little to much because he started opening his mouth and let out a little moan but instead of stopping, Louis pressed himself more into Harry and they began passionately kissing for a few minutes. A few too little if you ask Harry. 

When they stopped their eyes met and both boys blushed until a knock on the door interrupted their embarrassing silence. 

It was Daisy, she asked if they wanted to come down eating dinner with the others and they quickly replied yes to escape the akwardness from what happened. 

Harry's heart still beat faster than normally when they stepped down the stairs. He felt light and happy but also anxious and embarrassed of what happened. He didn't do something that Louis didn't do back but they just wanted to "practice", they weren't together in real life and would never be because Louis always talks about a new boy but it was never Harry. 

~~


End file.
